Winds of Death
by devilnightking100
Summary: Three times Tira met Talim, and how she came to betray the master she knew so well. Just a little drabble type I thought up one day that has nothing to do with my Shadow Legion series. PLEASE READ END NOTE!


_**Something that popped into my head that I thought would look good. Be sure to tell me what you think.**_

Tira leaped from tree to tree, looking for some souls for her master. She continued through the forest until she heard the sounds of battle. Quickly changing her direction, she moved to find a girl fighting off some bandits. Tira paused to admire the girl's style. She was a tanned girl, probably about the assassin's age, wearing a teal blue vest and pants with red ribbons tied to each of her limbs. She wore pigtails and was wielding some strange elbow blades.

As a bandit came behind the girl, Tira took her chance and leaped from her tree and brought her ring blade down on the man's arm. He let out a delightful scream. Tira smiled happily before slicing his throat. "That was fun, let's see who else I can kill!" she cheered, moving to another bandit. Tira quickly killed the rest with the girl's help. As she looked at the girl she had incedently helped, the assassin registered the look of horror on the girl's face. "What?"

"Such an evil wind around you." the girl muttered. Great, some loon. Tira shrugged and leaped out of sight.

 _Why did you not kill her too?_ Gloomy asked angrily.

 _We can always get her later._ Jolly replied as the crazy girl leaped through the trees.

* * *

Tira met the strange girl again at Nightmare's Castle in Ostrignberg. _There she is, kill her and make her scream!_ Gloomy ordered. Jolly gave an agreeing noise as the assassin looked at the girl who was on her mind for the last few weeks. As the raft passed under the bridge, Tira jumped down and lifted her Drossel to a fighting stance. "So we meet again, little girl. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Tira."

"My name is Talim, and the wind around you is still as evil as ever." Talim replied, griping her wind blades. The fight was easy, for Talim as Tira quickly dived into the water to avoid her own death.

"See you next time!" Tira cheerfully called, swimming away.

* * *

Tira stood next to Nightmare in a blue crystal Cathedral when she heard footsteps. Both master and servant turned to see Talim approach with her weapons in hand. _How did she get here?_ Jolly wondered.

"That sword is evil. I'm sorry, but I must destroy it." Talim declared, taking her battle stance.

Nightmare laughed as he lifted Soul Edge. "Foolish girl, your soul will be mine!" he declared, rushing the girl. Tira watched her master and the priestess fight.

Try as Talim might, she couldn't seem to get a hit in as Nightmare swung the Soul Edge and cut her across her stomach. As he moved to bring his blade on her, the priestess closed her eyes and waited for the cold sting. Her eyes flew open when instead she heard a loud CLANG! The sight in front of her was probably as astonishing to her as it was for the demon.

"What is the meaning of this, wretched slave?" Nightmare demanded angrily. Tira pushed her blade forward, throwing her master off balance before setting it in her usual battle stance.

"Master, I've never asked you for anything," the assassin began, "I ask you now, let this girl live." Nightmare answered with an enraged battle cry and a charge. Tira, knowing her master's attack patterns, easily avoided the attack and slashed him across the demonic arm. Nightmare swung again, only to have the attack blocked by his assassin's ring blade.

Talim dragged herself to a wall so she could avoid any more injuries. _Why? Why is she doing this?_ the girl wondered. The distorted wind around the assassin had changed somehow, but Talim couldn't place it.

A cry of pain escaped as Tira was struck with the Soul Edge. Stumbling and covering the wound, she stood shakily and hefted her weapon. _I have to keep going. Talim needs my help._

 _Why do you care?_ Gloomy demanded. _Why does this little goodie-goodie make you defy our master?_

 _Shut up! I need to focus!_ Jolly snapped in an uncharacteristic show of annoyance. Tira refocused on the battle in enough time to see Nightmare come at her again. The assassin managed to sidestep the jab and brought her weapon down on the sword's eye.

There was a loud shriek as the Soul Edge shattered from the sudden attack and Nightmare began to fade from existence. _She did it_. Talim thought in surprise. Thanks to her own healing powers, she had almost recovered. Standing to approach her unexpected savior, she watched in horror as Tira dropped to the ground. "Tira!" Talim cried as she dove to catch the assassin.

* * *

Tira felt her consciousness returning and opened her eyes. She saw the priestess she had almost died protecting leaning over her and whispering something as her hands went over Tira's body. "I'm alright, you can stop anytime." The assassin said jokingly.

Talim's eyes met Tira's as she gasped. "You're alright!" the priestess gasped. Tira's eyes widened as she nodded. Was this girl concerned about her? "Can you stand?" Again Tira nodded as she shakily got to her feet.

"Thanks." Tira said uncertainly, glancing at Talim. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I need to find and destroy the soul swords." Talim replied.

"C-can I come too?" Tira cursed herself for stuttering. Talim was clearly surprised at the question as she stood looking at the assassin like she had grown a second head.

Then Talim smiled. "Of course. Let's get moving."

 _ **I know it's crap, yell at me all you want, just review and check out my other, better stories. I'm also starting a poll to figure which story I should focus on. Be sure to vote and read my other stories!**_


End file.
